


You are my Wonderwall

by Elyeye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Yixing, I have no idea, M/M, Secretary Jongdae, Secretary!AU, best friends xiuchen, fanboy jongdae you have been warned, omg how do I use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyeye/pseuds/Elyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretary!AU where CEO Zhang has obvious crush on his secretary Jongdae who in return has crush on his boss. Or where both of them are obvious to their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae honestly doesn't know how he ended up with a job like this. It is far from his dream job. His dream was stand at the stage. To perform for people. To be a singer.

When he got his dreams crushed at audition at the company he honestly had no idea what to do. So he got into business program and went to Beijing to continue there and he got landed internship at one of the top companies in whole China where he continued to work even after graduation.

Now he is "secretary" if you ask Baekhyun, one of his best friends who works in media communication department in same company, but Jongdae prefers term "personal assistant" to CEO. Secretary makes him sound like a girl which Jongdae isn’t. Thank you very much Baekhyun.

Jongdae sighs as he stares through glass windows at him. He hopes he is subtle. His CEO is most handsome man he evet got chance to meet.

CEO Zhang although he is very young comparing to others, is capable and very powerful man. Jongdae as his personal assistant is exposed to his power on daily basics and he would be lying if he says that he wasn’t scared at beginning. It slowly got better but big respect stayed. Which is good thing because Zhang Yixing is a man that should be respected and in his enemies or rival’s companies case he should be feared.

☼ ☼ ☼

Baekhyun’s arm slings around his shoulders and tugs him closer to him as he shoots dirty look towards Kyungsoo who sits on the other side of Jongdae. He throws it right back and sneaks his arm around Jongdae’s waist too. Jongdae doesn’t really notice what they are doing. They are his best friends so he is used their attics. Byun Baekhyun works in media communication and Do Kyungsoo who works in accounting. They helped him when he first got job here and he stuck with them.

He eats silently his lunch and scrolls down his Instagram feed chuckling slightly as he sees another selca from Yesung of Super Junior. Yes, he is a fanboy and isn’t ashamed of it. If you visit his apartment some day you will find whole discography of them and somewhere he has hidden his bias Yesung’s poster. Baekhyun likes to tease him about fact that his bias is weirdest in group but what is he to judge?

He only lifts his head when he hears that his two friends stopped bickering. Right in front of them in company’s cafeteria stands their boss. Jongdae’s eyes widens. He is sure he never saw Mr. Zhang in this cafeteria he always goes for lunch into some classy restaurant.

Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun freeze. They rarely see their CEO. Most of things are relayed by managers or Jongdae. Zhang Yixing doesn’t have time to deal with a commoners like them. They aren’t even sure if he knows their names so why is he staring at them as they offended him on personal level.

“Hello, Mr. Zhang. Do you need anything?” asks Jongdae, bless his soul and rescues them for forming panic attack that is threating them. Mr. Zhang directs his stare at his secretary and visibly his eyes soften.

“Jongdae, I need your assistance right now. Please say your goodbyes to Mr. Byun and Do here and follow me.” And with this swift command he turns at his heel and marches back into his office.

☼ ☼ ☼

Yixing curses inside his head. What had just happened? Luckily he has good self-control otherwise he is sure he would have growled at that two men. He has no idea why. Only he know that when he saw them with their arms around lovely Kim Jongdae he saw red. Hell, he still sees red when he thinks about it. Nobody is allowed to touch Kim Jongdae which is quite joke because Yixing is pretty sure that Kim Jongdae must have a boyfriend. There is no way he is single with face like that. Or body. Oh, his body is pretty sinful. Those legs and his ass… Not that Yixing checked him out to and knows anything about Kim Jongdae’s personal life. It frustrates Yixing to no end and he has no idea why. God dammit he is responsible for hundred thousands of people. He needs to have clear head to have a good results. Kim Jongdae is definitely not helping so why is he knocking on his door right now? Oh, yes. He wanted him to come which Yixing doesn’t get either. Why exactly he needed Kim Jongdae’s assistance?

Right, papers.

“Mr. Zhang? What can I do for you?” asks Kim Jongdae in that pretty voice of his.

“Can you please go over this documents and highlight important parts,” points Yixing at nearly meter high stock of folders full of papers, “and if you could have it done today I would really appreciate it. And also could you please get my usual order at that restaurant next to us and plus coffee? And please let Luhan know that I need his ass in my office in a half hour. Thank you.”

Jongdae is used to his boss firing orders and requests like this but when he sees stack of documents waiting for him his jaw falls a little. He possibly can’t do this in one day with his usual amount of work but because he know that his boss is relying on him he cannot disappoint him. He would never do that. So he just nods and balances documents on one arm and with another he is already dialing CEO’s best friend and advisor Luhan.

☼ ☼ ☼

When Jongdae finally arrives at his apartment it’s already past midnight and he is beyond exhausted. He only wants to throw himself at bed and sleep for centuries but he has another things to do. Like organizing papers he took home earlier this week. Luckily, tomorrow, well today is Friday which means weekend is nearly here and also day of month where everyone can go to work in their casual clothes. Jongdae loves these days when he doesn’t have to suffocate in suit. He loves this freedom and also he can flash at everyone his amazing fashion sense.

When he gets to bed it’s past two and he has to get up at half past five to be at office on time. He starts to thinking if everything is worth this exhaustion but then he sees Mr. Zhang pleased smile when he gets everything done in time, he sees Mr. Zhang concerned face when he catches him working overtime and telling him to go home. He remembers all Mr. Zhang’s smiles directed at him. He remembers little wave from his office he gives him when Jongdae is leaving before him.

Yes, Jongdae thinks as sleep is tugging him into his embrace, it is worth it and he finally falls asleep with smile on his lips and another dimpled smile is replaying in his dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Yixing slightly moans as he feels butterfly kisses going down his neck. This, combined with weight on his lap is making him to lose control. He fists shirt where he has hands placed on younger man’s waist. He needs to find a self-control. He needs to find …._

_All thoughts slips out of his head as man on his lap starts to roll his hips against his own._

_“Jongdae, please…“ Yixing moans and starts to strip Jongdae off his clothes, he had too many. Too many for Yixing’s liking._

_“What do you want Mr. Zhang?“ asks Jongdae breathlessly and helps his boss to take off his clothes._

_“Call me Yixing… please…” breathes out Yixing and lets his hands roam on flawless fair skin which opened before him. He dreamed about this for the first time he saw him and at that time Jongdae was twenty years old intern working for his father. They often worked together and they got along very well so it was only natural for Yixing to offer him job as his personal assistant when he became CEO. It was five long years of day dreaming and restraining himself from doing anything that wasn’t professional._

_Jongdae smirks and starts stripping his boss too. He wants to see him too so bad but then Yixing starts to suck on his neck and everything flies out of his head. He throws his head back to allow him more room and grips tightly his shoulders._

_“Yixing … oh my god…” slips out of his lips and sound of his name coming from those red and swollen lips from kissing goes straight to Yixing’s groin. He sucks harder and tries not to come in his pants._

_After this all their moves are hurried, clothes are flying all over office and hands nearly desperately roams their bodies…_

_“Yixing…. Please I want, plea-……”_

And Yixing doesn’t find out what Kim Jongdae wants because he is ruthlessly waken up by his alarm. He, for minute, lies there. Confused, painfully hard, still not processing what is happening. Then it hits him. He just had wet dream about his employee. He had dream as some teenager and he is so hard it hurts.

Yixing groans and closes his eyes. Big mistake. He sees images from his dream playing in his head. His face flushed, his lovely moans, his milky smooth skin… His dick twitches at all this images. He needs cold shower. He needs it now.

So he with some difficulties stands up from his king sized bed. He still don’t get why he chose bed that big, dashes to his bathroom and sets water and icy cold.

After hour he leaves for work with kind of clear mind. He hopes that he survives today.

☼ ☼ ☼

He absolutely will not survive today. Why all of days today had to be casual clothes day? Why? Why is he such a nice boss who allows this? He should be cold, mean CEO like every other CEO he knows.

He is absolutely sure that Kim Jongdae hates him or he set up some personal revenge against him because he looks absolutely irresistible today.

He came little after Yixing who was standing near the elevator when door opened. And at that moment Yixing forgot how to breathe. Jongdae had dark skinny jeans, which nicely hugged his legs, rolled up so his ankles were showing. Who knew that ankles could be attractive? Yixing definitely did not know.

So he slowly went up from these ankles, over thighs which made him lightly shiver when he remembered that dream where they were wrapped around his hips. Polka doted shirt tucked into jeans. He was also carrying man purse and while Yixing knew that Kim Jongdae was fashionable man because he liked to brag about it to his two friends he never knew how much.

He went on with his inspection and his eyes widened when he spotted earrings. This definitely was surprise. It was sunny outside so he had shades on and black hat. Ok, so if Yixing didn’t know him personally he would swear that Kim Jongdae was K-Pop Idol. Very attractive idol in Yixing’s opinion. He looked so good that Yixing had to make an escape to his office before he noticed him gaping like an idiot.

So now he is here sitting in his office staring through the glass as his assistant as he reviews something on a computer. He watches as Kim Jongdae chews at his bottom lip. He watches as he reaches into his bag and pulls out lollipop.

Fascinated he watches as he unwraps it and as those pink lips wrap around it. He stares and stares. If Jongdae would lift his head right now he would catch him but frankly Yixing doesn’t care in this moment. Actually, he would be glad. He steals look at time and curses. If today is normal as any other day in ten minutes would burst through the door Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo to steal Jongdae away for lunch. He can’t let that happen. He roses from his chair, grab his things and sets on a mission.

 ☼ ☼ ☼

Jongdae looks up from his computer screen when he hears clearing of the throat. Before his desk stands Mr. Zhang. He quickly pulls out lollipop of his mouth and asks: “Mr. Zhang? Can I do anything for you?” and smiles at him.

“I want you to have a lunch with me Jongdae.” replies CEO with slight smirk which doesn’t do good things to his heart. Lunch? Why is Mr. Zhang asking him for lunch?

“Mr. Zhang?” asks he confused because he must have heard wrong. Yixing melts as he sees cute confused title of head which his assistant do.

“You. Me. Lunch. What do you think? And you know that I don’t take no as answer.”

“But Mr. Zhang, it is not appropriate for you to have a lunch with me.”

“Why?”

“Because Mr. Zhang I’m your assistant. CEOs doesn’t do lunches with them.”

“This CEO is different and I want to go with you over next week plan. Luhan sent me some new materials.”

“Well, then of course I will go with you Mr. Zhang and when we are going?”

“Now.”

“Now? But I still need to finish something.”

“No. You don’t. You can do that after we get back.”

“Ok. Mr. Zhang you persuaded me.” smiles Jongdae and gets up from his chair. Yixing does little victory dance in his head. He doesn’t even know why he is happy like this.

They leave office just as elevator opens up with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who are ready to take their favourite person to lunch but their spirits are let down. They see Jongdae with their boss getting ready to leave.

“Sorry guys but we can’t have lunch together today. I’m going with Mr. Zhang.” smiles apologetically Jongdae at them and they see as CEO is trying to hide his smirk.

What the actual fuck? Baekhyun stares as CEO lightly puts his hand on Jongdae’s arm to guide him towards elevator. Kyungsoo wonders why their CEO looks at Jongdae like he wants to devour him up.

“Have a nice lunch gentlemen.” smirk Mr. Zhang at them and realization hits them. They look at each other and groan in their heads. So Mr. Zhang fell under Jongdae’s spell too. As if they have chance now.

☼ ☼ ☼

Jongdae feels extremely awkward now. He is sitting next to his boss in his limousine and he doesn’t know what to think. This is first time since Mr. Zhang became CEO he took him out to lunch. They used to go out to have lunch together quite often when Jongdae was intern and Mr. Zhang still worked under his father. But then they were both swept with work so they couldn’t. He has to admit that he missed it little.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” startles him Mr. Zhang with sudden question and Jongdae blushes. He is not sure if he wants to admit type of music to his boss. Sure, he isn’t embarrassed before his friends but his boss? Nope. No way is he admitting that he is fanboy. But Mr. Zhang is smiling at him with his dimple showing and Jongdae finds himself blurting out answer before realizing.

“I listen to K-Pop boybands.”

“K-pop, duh?” smiles Yixing and wonders why in the hell he finds this adorable? He reaches and turns on music system. Accidentally, well now luckily he has CD with mix of K-pop songs in here. Not really his style but he sometimes enjoys listening to it.

Jongdae eyes widens as Super Junior rings out of speakers. Why does have this in his limo??? He really tries not to sing along but temptation is bigger than his self-control so he starts quietly sing along. He still loves singing even if his dream got crushed.

Yixing is in daze. Why he didn’t know about this? His Jongdae, nope, just Jongdae, Jongdae has heavenly voice and he finds out just now.

He is doomed without his knowing as he listens on when Jongdae starts rapping to Bangtan Boys when song changes to Boy in Luv. He even raps? Is there thing that Jongdae isn’t good in?

He is seriously doomed as Jongdae sings: _Hold me tight before I kiss you, Before my heart lets you go…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with chapter two :3 Hope you will like it  
> Please comment :3


	3. Chapter 3

Jongdae wakes up with smile on his face. Finally, Saturday! He turns around and feels around to find his phone. He checks time and groans. Seriously? When he can sleep in he wakes up at 7 AM?? This is awful but it is done.

So he checks his Instagram for new updates. He chuckles when he sees bunch of selcas from his friends and also his biases. They are really adorable. He likes them all, writes some comments and then post his usual morning selca. He had this habit for nearly two years now. Every weekend in the morning he posted bed selca, call him vain but he really likes it and his followers too.

When he is done lazing around which he now enjoys more since Mr. Zhang is keeping him more and more busy he sets up on mission to feed himself and his cute little pet bunny named Lay.

He makes quick breakfast and put some fresh lettuce and clean water in cage and watches how Lay is hopping happily around the food. It’s adorable and he is so glad he got him. It’s actually quite funny story in his opinion.

His friends were annoying him into finding boyfriend or something because in their words _“he is soo lame it hurts and needs to get laid and probably is crying every night into pillow that he is all alone in his apartment”_

Jongdae did not appreciate that. Not at all. So when Sehun, another friend from company, suggested that he should just choose between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, while they were out having drinks, he wasn’t pleased at all.  Much to his boyfriend Tao delight Sehun managed to get him blush.

He still remembers Sehun’s horrified face when he invited them over to show them his new little adorable bunny. “See Sehun? Now I won’t be alone.” Managed he got out Jongdae after he got over his health threatening laugh.

And that’s how he got his little baby. At first he wanted to get a cat but cat needs more time then little bunny and in words of his friends he is cat alike enough which doesn’t help his man ego.

When they both are done eating he takes Lay out of his cage and cuddles with him on the couch watching some cartoons. This is what he calls amazingly relaxing morning. No annoying friends, no calls from his boss… just him relaxing.

☼ ☼ ☼

Yixing listens to Luhan’s babbling about this one guy from coffee shop with smile. It’s nice to see for once Luhan so excited and happy. And he never seen him so smitten about anybody. Even though this guy is still blocking every move Luhan puts on him.

They had lunch together and are now walking in the park. It’s been so long since Yixing been to the park like this. He was always buried in a work but this year thanks to Jongdae everything was done already.

Jongdae…

He just can’t stop thinking about him. Lunch they had together yesterday didn’t help this matter at all. Although it was supposed to be only a work related lunch they still had time to talk about little more personal topics.

And Yixing discovered that there was more to Jongdae than only pretty face. Not that he didn’t know before but now he realizes it more and more.

He is ripped out from his thoughts by Luhan’s yell.

“Hi!!!! Jongdae heyyyy here we are!!“

What? Jongdae?

Yixing looks around to confirm it because it wouldn’t be first time when Luhan started yelling about seeing some person and then it turned he was only imagining things.

Yixing still remembers how Luhan thought he saw DBSK and had to chase them nearly around half of Beijing and of course Yixing had to go with him. They ended up without money in some suspicious part of Beijing. In the end it turned out that famous members of DBSK were at that time in Korea recording album.

Yixing didn’t talk with Luhan for whole month. He still had sometimes nightmares from what they saw at that part of city.

So of course he is wary at first but then indeed he sees Jongdae.

It does weird things to his heart.

Then he sees what Jongdae is wearing and he actually melts.

Gone is his idol image from yesterday. He is dresses in oversized black hoodie with hood up over his head and snap back over it. Everyone else would look ridiculous but Jongdae just looks adorable.

„Hello Mr. Zhang. Luhan-ge.“ greets them Jongdae with smile.

_Ge?_

Since when Jongdae calls Luhan ge? How did he miss it?

„What are doing here all alone? Shouldn’t you be on the date?“ teases Luhan and watches in delight how Jongdae blushes and Yixing is starting fuming in jealousy. This is perfect.

„You know I don’t date right now ge. And I’m meeting some friends here.“

Who? Wants Yixing to ask but is interrupted by high pitched familiar scream. „Jongdae ge!!! I missed you.!“ And then Jongdae has arm full with Huang Zitao while Oh Sehun is laughing his head off behind them.

Yixing feels more confused than ever as he watches Sehun to join their weird hug.

He looks at Luhan who has same expression on his face. They both have been expecting Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo since they see them with him all time at work. Never had they seen him with these two but Luhan now recalls that Jongdae did once mentioned that he knows them.

“Hello Mr. Zhang, Mr. Lu.” greet them Sehun and Tao when they are done with hugging Jongdae who looks like his face might break from how big his smile is and Yixing scowls before schooling his face into blank expression he has over years of business mastered.

Don’t get him wrong. Yixing likes the smile.

He just doesn’t like the reason why that smile exist. Period.

He listens as Luhan manages to pull out of them what they are up to.

“Well, I want to visit one friend of mine. He owns coffee shop and today has free day and he always gives us freebies.” smiles Jongdae at thought of free drinks and seeing his best friend.

“Really? What coffee shop? I could know it.” asks Luhan who never misses opportunity to visit some coffee shop and that for whole day complain how his baby makes so much better coffee. Yixing learned by now how to turn it off and not to point out that actually said barista still is not Luhan’s boyfriend.

“我的夢想 /Wǒ de mèngxiǎng/ (My dreams).” replies Jongdae and Yixing inwardly curses. Out of thousands of coffee shops in Beijing it must be it this one? He with sigh looks how Luhan is starting to glow. Great.

“I know this one!! They have excellent coffee. Don’t you mind if we join?” he asks with innocent smile which hides scheming of the worst kind. He will finally makes adorable barista his.

☼ ☼ ☼

They arrive together at coffee shop and Jongdae is quite confused. Yesterday at the lunch Mr. Zhang smiled all time and now he only seen him smile once. Has he done something wrong?

He wrecks his brain for possible reasons why Mr. Zhang is so cold today that he nearly misses door closing and hitting him square in the face. He looks up to thank anyone who saved him from broken nose and big bruise.

Jongdae gasps when he sees Mr. Zhang standing next to him holding door and looking at him with his oh, so dark eyes. Jongdae swears that this eyes will be death of him. He never seen such a beautiful eyes. Jongdae looks into to them and is not even sure what he is looking for.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there looking into each other eyes. It can’t be longer then few seconds but to Jongdae it seems like hours. Hours of searching and not finding answer. Hours of seeing beauty.

When they finally break contact, Jongdae whispers silent thank you and is more confused than ever. He walks into shop, quickly locates his best friend and jump straight at his back because why not?

He laughs at Minseok’s “manly” scream and nuzzles his face into his neck. How he missed him. They weren’t be able to see each other for quite time because Minseok had some business in Seoul back in Korea.

“Minseokkie hyung!! I missed you!!!! You must tell me everything about your trip…” he starts to ramble in Korean.

It is hard for him to explain what Minseok means to him. They met when Jongdae was in Beijing only for three day and was so lost and alone. Minseok helped him and their friendship began.

To Jongdae if he had to put it in words Minseok is home. Minseok is his best friend forever. Minseok is warm hugs and talking in Korean. Minseok is his place where he can whine and be little kid because Minseok never judges him like many others tried to.

Sehun joins their conversation too and three Chinese men are left lost. Luhan and Yixing looks at Zitao who pouts and tells them: “They do this every time! They speak in Korean and just forget that they are supposed to speak Mandarin. How am I supposed to know what they talk about?”

Great. Not only Jongdae clings to this random guy and looks like a pleased kitty. He also is Korean as him. Yixing took Korean classes in past but never was particularly good at it. How he wishes that he actually paid attention to them.

Meanwhile Luhan nearly squeal in delight before stopping himself. He is manly man. Manly men don’t squeal. He, unlike Yixing, is fluent in Korean. He even studied in Seoul for some time. And he had to slap himself because why he didn’t try his skills in Korean at Minseok before? He could have scored some points.

Zitao sulking shuffles to trio of men and pokes Sehun’s side.

It doesn’t work.

He pokes again.

Nothing.

He pokes harder this time and Sehun jumps into air from pain.

“Take that for ignoring me Hunnie. You guys are doing it again.” Informs them Zitao with pout and continues: “And see I’m not only one you are ignoring today.” He points to Yixing and Luhan where they stand little awkwardly.

Minseok’s eyes widen when he sees his regular costumer. Oh, Luhan. He most of time comes after work so he only seen him in suits. It’s quite surprise to see him in casual clothes. It makes him more attractive than before. Maybe he should give him already chance?

He sends sweetest smile he can muster towards him and chuckles when he sees him blush. Nah, little playing hard to get is always good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update!! If you have any questions you can always find on tumblr: http://ellspej.tumblr.com/  
> Please also write comments !! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Jongdae observes as Luhan and Minseok interact and smiles. He can see that Luhan ge is smitten with his hyung. And Minseok’s smile tells that he also fell under other’s man charm.

He also tries so hard to ignore the heat radiating from body next to him. They were squished together in too small booth. He couldn’t admit that he liked the feeling of his boss’ toned strong tight. No way. It is his boss for god’s sake. He can now even feel himself blushing. Great. Oh my god, why is this happening to him? He lifts up head to sneak look at Mr. Zhang’s face to see him looking at him with soft smile. He unconsciously smiles black and flushes more. This is really embarrassing. He should stay home with Lay. It would be safer. Not have this temptation to lean forward and press his head into crook of Mr. Zhang’s neck which looks very inviting. He internally groans. He really needs to sort out whatever he’s feeling right now.

“Dae? I need to tell you something…” starts Minseok and careful tone catches everyone’s attention. Jongdae turns towards him and arches his eyebrow. There were only few times he heard Minseok this careful around some subject.

“Yes, Minseok hyung?”

“I met Jongin and he asked for you.” says Minseok and his heart throb at wince Jongdae gives at mention of that name. He knew he shouldn’t mention it but he is man of the world and he don’t break promises. No matter who asks for it.

“H-h-he d-d-did? What did he want?” Jongdae asks not proud at stutter at the beginning. Jongin was one of the subjects he didn’t feel comfortable discussing. Never.

“He wants you to call him and I think he might be coming here…” Minseok trails off. He doesn’t want continue because this topic even after all that years hurts Jongdae.

“He is com-m-ming? There is something else right? You still have something to tell me.”

“Chanyeol… He is definitely coming here. His job has him transferring here.” Minseok sighs and reaches out to hug Jongdae. This aren’t things he should hear. Not these two things that would remind him past.

“When?” is Jongdae’s only question. He really doesn’t want to discuss this in front of people and he doesn’t even want to know more.

“In month more or less.”

☼ ☼ ☼

Yixing watches as Jongdae slams what must be 5th shot down. He is getting more and more concerned. Since that thing at café Jongdae hasn’t been himself. Well, that would be understatement. Gone was his sunny smile which Yixing started to secretly adore. It was replaced by passive, indifferent façade. It wasn’t even his working face. It was like he closed himself.

Yixing doesn’t know what is going on and he doesn’t like it. He is man who always should know what is going on. His job requires it. It is always required of him to be informed. So naturally, now he feels quite on the edge. It also doesn’t help that he is with Jongdae alone. He invited him on the impulse which is something he rarely does. It’s hard now concentrate on anything else when he is watching Jongdae’s red lips and wishing they were pressed against his. Or his skin. He’s not picky.

But also he expected Jongdae to refuse him but he actually accepted.

He wonders what does that mean. Does Jongdae wants him as much as he wants him? Does Jongdae dreams about him too?

Wait….

Since when he admitted to himself that he wants Jongdae? He looks again at that beautiful face in front of him and smiles to himself. What would be denying? He wants him but he won’t act on it. Not without Jongdae’s consent and also he is his boss.

“Mr. Zhang? Why did you invite me out?” asks suddenly Jongdae because as much as he is still shaken up from news that Minseok delivered him, he still is super aware of his boss.

“Honestly? I don’t know.”

“That is quite unfortunate that you don’t know Mr. Zhang but I don’t believe you. ”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because even though you don’t know me Mr. Zhang, I know you. You never do something without reason.” answers Jongdae and points his finger at unfairly handsome face of young CEO. His words are already slurred together and his Korean accent, which disappeared after few years of living in Beijing, appeared again. Yixing absolutely doesn’t find that cute. He doesn’t.

“Maybe you are right. Maybe I have reason Kim Jongdae. You seemed like you could use some cheering up.”

Jongdae grows quiet after that and just when Yixing is opening his mouth to apologize, he answers: “So, you noticed? Of course you did. I would actually be disappointed if you wouldn’t.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I wasn’t ready for the long time to talk about it. Only one who knows the whole story is Minseok hyung. Tao and Sehun only know pieces.” says Jongdae and his voice is all shaking and he hates himself for being so weak in front of person he respects so much.  Yixing is looking at him and Jongdae can’t like always read what is going on in older’s man head. He quickly grabs another shots and slams them down.

His vision is already swimming and he has some trouble with keeping balance.

“I think it’s time to head home, Jongdae.” says Yixing after he sees that half of next shot Jongdae wanted to drink, is spilled all over the ground.

“But I don’t want tooooooooo.” whines Jongdae, making his vowels longer and trying to use his sad sad eyes on Yixing but he isn’t looking. Instead he is paying the tab and then is turning to Jongdae with smile on his face.

“No whining now and who said I will take you to your home? I wouldn’t be able to sleep because I would be worried about you so I’m taking you to my house so I can keep watch on you.” Yixing laughs at surprised look in Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae wants to protest, he wants to say it’s not appropriate but all his words gets stuck in his throat every time he opens his mouth. So he is silent as Yixing pays, leaving pleasant tip that makes bartender nearly his eyes fall out, as Yixing drags him out where is already car with chauffer ready.

His eyes grow wide when he hears K-Pop flooding out of car’s speakers and Yixing smirks at him.

“It’s here since that lunch we had together. I actually started to like it.” Yixing laughs as he sees his cute confused face. At this point he stopped denying himself that he doesn’t find Jongdae cute or sexy or handsome or beautiful. He doesn’t even know how it happened. One moment denial was there and next wasn’t.

Jongdae’s drunk brain has no restraints. That’s why he starts singing but not like before all quiet and for himself. But loud and clear. He nails every note perfectly.

_What if it seems like you’re going to love me because it seems like you’re going to come to me if I wait just a little…_

_......_

_I still can’t say those words, those words that get stuck in my throat, I love you more than anyone else, only you and me, nannana nannana nanna…_

Yixing listens to him singing and makes a mental note to start his Korean lessons again. He wants to understand everything. He wants to surprise Jongdae by conversing in his mother language. He smiles to himself, satisfied, and watches Jongdae to enjoy himself.

When they arrive at his home he makes him drink whole glass of water and then they sit at his coach. Jongdae looks at his boss and wonders. Wonders what is going in his head. What is he thinking about when he smiles gently like this and suddenly he wants to tell him everything.

He wants to spill his every secret. He wants to be hold in this arms. He wants to feel his warmth and hug. He bets he would feel secure in his arms. Just as he is starting to freak out over turn his thought took, Mr. Zhang breaks silence: “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I have been thinking about this whole night. Who is Chanyeol? And who is Jongin that they made you so sad? I saw it Jongdae, everyone saw it how sad you looked.”

Jongdae closes his eyes and feels tears already forming. So many years it has been but it still hurts. It hurts soo much. Betrayal always would hurt. Yixing curses himself when he sees tears. Stupid, stupid Yixing. Why are you so fucking curious?

Without thinking he reaches out and pulls Jongdae into hug. He feels Jongdae’s body stiffen but immediately relax as he grabs into his little hand his shirt and buries his head into his chest.

He holds him close and waits. He can’t do more.

“Chanyeol was once my best friend. I shouldn’t even be crying over them because it’s so much long ago but I can’t help myself.”

“And Jongin?”

“Jongin was my boyfriend. My first love and he broke my heart.” says Jongdae between tiny sobs and feels how Yixing’s arms tighten around him. For some reason it makes him feel more and more safe. It calms him down and he even smiles a little.

“I’m so sorry, Jongdae…” breathes out Yixing and distances them slightly to wipe away Jongdae’s tears. He cannot fucking believe that someone would want to break heart to angel like Jongdae. That doesn’t really make a sense.

Jongdae lifts up his eyes when he feels warm touch on his cheeks. He is staring right into his boss’ kind eyes and he would swear he sees something in them.

Time suddenly stopped. It was just two of them. Looking into each other’s eyes. Jongdae feels his eyes drawn towards older’s man lips. They look so inviting. His lower lip is slightly fuller than his upper and he wonders how it would feel against his own.

Yixing, on the other hand, thinks about how nice it would be kiss curling end of Jongdae’s lips. Something pulls them closer and closer.

Yixing’s one hand rest on Jongdae’s cheek and second he buries into his hair to hold him in the place.

Centimeters are now distancing their lips and Jongdae lunges forward capturing his boss’ lips, giving into his inner temptations and it’s like he always imagined.

Spark goes through their both bodies and it itches them to get closer to each other. Yixing lets out soft whine from back of his throat and hauls Jongdae into his lap, still kissing but now their kiss is much deeper.

Jongdae feels shivers go down his back as he feels Mr. Zhang’s tongue slowly tracing entrance of his mouth, asking for permission and Jongdae without thinking allows it. 


	5. Chapter 5

 Jongdae groans as sunshine hits his face. His head is pounding, his mouth feels terrible and the whole world is spinning. He is never drinking again!

What exactly happened last night? He remembers going to the bar with Mr. Zhang and …

Oh my god! He kissed his boss!! He’s going to die from embarrassment! How could he? He is going to get fired! He is sure of it!

But… Mr. Zhang kissed him back… Why did he kiss him back? That doesn’t make a sense. Mr. Zhang could have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Who is he to know? And what he is going to do now?

Jongdae tries to come up with reasonable plan so hard, he doesn’t even hear sower next door stopping and door opening. Yixing, only in towel around his waist, leans on door and smiles at a sight of his secretary sitting on his big bed all ruffled up and confused. He looks so cute. He usually sees Jongdae composed man who looks very professional, worthy of title personal assistant of Zhang Yixing of Zhang Enterprise.

Last night after Jongdae passed out Yixing came to decision to let Jongdae, next morning, do what he thinks is best. He would go with everything because right now, he has in his hands pretty good cards to play with. After hearing Jongdae’s breathless confession last night, he knows what Jongdae thinks of him. He knows that he wants him too. Not that Yixing would ever admit to himself he has some feelings. He is simply curious how much he can rile Jongdae up. It will bring fun and pleasure into his dull, boring life.

He looks at Jongdae who still appears to be in deep thought and clears his throat. Jongdae’s eyes snap to him and Yixing grins satisfied at how his eyes goes ranking over his body.

Jongdae gulps as he sees his boss standing in the doorway, leaning against it only in towel, looking fucking sexy as hell.

His eyes linger on this toned chest, then on his abs where he can still see glistening droplets of water.

What the actual fuck? He knew Mr. Zhang had nice body from the way he fi lls up his tailored suits but this was something completely different.

Meanwhile Yixing smirks to himself at his stunned employee and enjoys the way his beautiful eyes go ever him, devouring him. It sends shiver down his spine. Damn. He needs better self-control. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself.

“Good morning Jongdae. I prepared some painkillers for you, I assume that you have headache and also there is some fresh orange juice. I made it myself. I’m going to make breakfast. You can take a shower, I prepared some towels and clothes for you. Made yourself at home.”

Jongdae dumbly nods and doesn’t know what to think. Mr. Zhang doesn’t look like he wants to fire him. Not at all.

He turns to his right side and really, there is glass of orange juice and some pills. He quickly gulps them down and when he turns around he nearly chokes. He sees how his boss his putting on his boxers. He lets out embarrassing high pitched squeak and on his wobbly legs sets to bathroom.

As door shuts behind him, Yixing finally lets out laugh, he has been holding in. He has been right! This is so much fun! He can’t wait and see Jongdae in clothes he picked out for him.

He puts on rest of his clothes and goes to kitchen where he turns radio on. He always listens to radio when he is cooking. No one would guess this about him but he quite enjoys cooking. It’s one of his favourite destressing activities.

He opens a fridge to scan through items he has stashed inside. Deciding on doing some toasts with bacon, you can always depend on bacon is his personal saying, scrambled eggs. Also pancakes wouldn’t hurt, he thinks and soon delicious smell is slowly filling apartment.

Jongdae meanwhile is having mini freak out. He didn’t notice before but he was only in his boxers! That must mean that Mr. Zhang stripped him! He doesn’t even want to know if he had been sick. If yes, he would bury himself ten meters underground and never come out.

He quickly strips himself of his boxers and jumps into shower. Hot water relaxes him. His whole body was tense with stress and now is relaxing. He picks up shampoo and sniffles little. He thinks he smell this smell somewhere before, probably on boss. With stupid smile, why he is smiling is mystery even to him, he lathers his hair and then his body with shower gel. He shivers at the thought of smelling like Yixing…

When he is done he picks up towels laid out for him and dries himself. He also sees new toothbrush and smiles to himself. Mr. Zhang is so thoughtful. He brushes his teeth, feeling a lot better than 10 minutes ago.

He stares confused at the piled of neatly folded clothes, only few moments later he remembers Mr. Zhang mentioning that he prepared some clothing for him. He blushes when he sees clean boxers among them. Mr. Zhang surely doesn’t want him to wear his…? He sucks it up and puts it on. It’s slightly big on him, seeing that Mr. Zhang is broader in shoulders so borrowed t-shirt is with certain movements slipping down his shoulder but otherwise it doesn’t look that bad.

He takes careful sniff and smiles when he catches distant smell that reminds him of Yixing.

He quickly shakes his head to clear off these thoughts, in bedroom he locates his clothes from previous night and quickly stuffs his boxers among them.

 After while of awkward standing in the middle of room he sets on locating his boss who he believes was mentioning a breakfast. He also needs to figure out a way to apologize. This is very embarrassing and so unprofessional of him! He can’t stay over at his boss’ apartment as he was his friend. He can do that with Sehun or Baekhyun but Mr. Zhang? No. Unacceptable.

Jongdae finds kitchen rather quickly but instantly freezes in doorway. While yes, his boss is preparing breakfast but he is shirtless! How he is supposed to focus on apologizing when he will be ogling his chest or abs?

Just when he is considering fleeting and running away to Europe where his embarrassments wouldn’t hunt him, his stomach lets out loud grumble.

Yixing chuckles as he turns around to see his cute employee clutching his stomach looking absolutely mortified. He runs his eyes over his small frame and smiles at the way his clothes seems to swallow Jongdae up.

“Oh, Jongdae! Finally, I thought I would have to go check up on you if you accidentally didn’t drown yourself in shower. Come on and sit. Breakfast is ready and take whatever you want.”

“Mr. Zhang… I…”

“Yes?”

“I….,” Jongdae stutters and Yixing holds back smile that threatens to show on his lips, “I wanted to apologize Mr. Zhang.”

“What for?”

“For this. This is over stepping boundaries. I’m so sorry for bothering you this morning and last night. You could have just send me home. I’m sure I would manage.”

“Nonsense! This is no over stepping. I decided myself to take you here. I would not take on myself if some thug would throw himself on you with intention to hurt your pretty self. And also really there is no need to apologize.”

“But you are my boss!”

“So what…? I think I could be considering you my friend don’t you think? Even thought you are my secretary…” Yixing chuckles at weak protest _‘personal assistant’_ from Jongdae and continue: “Ok, ok, personal assistant, I treasure your opinion and I really trust you.”

“I… I…” Jongdae wants to protest some more but he finds he can’t win over Mr. Zhang’s dimple smile… Damn it! “Alright Mr. Zhang but there is one other thing… I wanted to apologize for… Well, last night…. When we were here…”

“There was not thing you should apologize for and now come on, breakfast is getting cold and don’t think I didn’t hear that! You must be starving.”

Yixing pulls Jongdae to sit across of him and enjoys the way Jongdae is gulping down food he prepared. Also the way his eyes seem to drift from his food on his plate to him and stay fixated on his chest.

After breakfast which was spent in comfortable silence, Yixing takes it upon himself to drive Jongdae home even though he vehemently refuses. He doesn’t mention kiss but slowly starts his plan of riling Jongdae up. He, on propose, picks his tightest jeans and t-shirt with low neckline, he knows he looks hot. His numerous dates and hook ups he required in this attire only serves him as evidence.

Jongdae blushes when he sees his boss this way. He is so used to seeing him in suits that this change is downright dangerous for his mental health and libido. He seriously can’t to start to turn on just because he saw his boss in casual wear, right?

Ride itself doesn’t help either, since it’s hot outside they drive, in Yixing’s ridiculously expensive car, with windows down and Jongdae curses wind that is ruffling Yixing’s unstyled dark hair. He looks ten times hotter than he did minutes ago and Jongdae just wants to die. There must be someone up here who is now laughing on his expense. He places his bet that it’s Fate. He is sure of it.

Yixing, on the other hand, enjoys this even very much. It has been some time since he had chance to take his little darling out on ride, although now he thinks about changing his car’s name from Darling to something else. He doesn’t know why, it just now doesn’t seems right. He must be going crazy but he enjoys the way Jongdae blatantly stares at him without realizing. As man with healthy self-esteem he must admit that he would stare too. Sunglasses, he added before they set off, serve him very well.

He parks before nice looking apartment building, turns off engine and turns in his seat to look at Jongdae who just now seemed to come back to himself.

“Thank you Mr. Zhang for everything. You are so good to me. I won’t impose you any longer. I will return these clothes after I have them washed, so for now goodbye. See you tomorrow at work.”

With this hurried speech he tries quickly escape but hand on his wrist stops him. He gulps down and shivers at sparks that feels from this touch.

“So first thing, you can keep these clothes. They look better on you.” Yixing holds up finger when Jongdae opens mouth to interrupt him and continues: Second, you really don’t cause any trouble and for thirdly, what kind of gentleman I would be if I would let you go by yourself? Plus now don’t get out of the car, please.”

Yixing smirks at the stunned face he earns from Jongdae, he exits car to go open the door for Jongdae who for once listened to him. By this act he earns another stunned look and satisfied with himself, he follows Jongdae into building.

Jongdae tries to ignore electricity he feels go between him and Mr. Zhang as he is horribly confused. Not in the 5 years he knows and works for CEO Zhang this happened.

Elevator ride is pure torture. Air feels heavy with something he cannot place, this electricity he feels is high-lightened and Mr. Zhang is smiling like this all is giving him great entertainment. He, for once, curses that is living at second to last floor.

When elevator finally stops it’s like hearing singing from paradise. He goes to his door and turns to Mr. Zhang who is now smirking.

“So once more Mr. Zhang. Really, thank you. I very appreciate what you did for me.”

“You are very welcome Jongdae, although, now when I think about it, I would like to get payment for my services.”

“Payment???”

“Yes, payment.” and with these words Yixing grabs Jongdae with one hand by his hip and second he places on his cheek and kisses him.

☼☼☼

_Jongdae feels shivers go down his back as he feels Mr. Zhang’s tongue slowly tracing entrance of his mouth, asking for permission and Jongdae without thinking allows it._

_He lets out soft sigh as their tongues meet. He has to correct himself, this is beyond what he could have ever imagine. It shouldn’t feel this right but it does. They fit together, they find united rhythm like they would do this forever._

_Jongdae lets himself go and buries his hands into Yixing’s hair bringing him closer. It seems that they aren’t close enough. Yixing gently places his hands on Jongdae’s hips to bring him closer too._

_This is utter bliss._

_They slowly pull apart when need for air becomes unbearable and look into each other’s eyes. Jongdae smiles and leans again. Now when he had taste he can’t get enough and in his intoxicated state, he doesn’t dwell on fact that Yixing is his boss. He just wants to feel._

_They kiss again, their touches becoming more darer, they travel on their bodies, slip under clothes and kisses becomes more and more urgent._

_Jongdae gasps as cold air hits his skin but he doesn’t care, he is burning up from inside. Yixing’s eyes travel all over his body and it’s making him hotter and hotter but also his eyelids are getting heavier._

_They don’t do anything now. Yixing places his hands on exposed small hips and grins. Jongdae is perfect and when he looks up, he has to smile. Jongdae blink at him sleepily all ruffled up from their passionate making out and he looks just so fucking adorable. He lifts his hand up to his hair, gently starts petting them, liking how soft they feel under his fingertips and just like that Jongdae falls asleep with kitten smile on his face. Yixing watches him with fond smile, he doesn’t know about, on his lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I tried to finish as soon as possible but it was just not coming to me :( I hope you won't mind and enjoy this chapter. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Even though I check it thousand times they seem to escape me xD anyways thank you for reading and don't forget to comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Yixing presses stunned Jongdae to the door and just quickly as he kissed him, he stops, gives him dimpled smile together with cheerful wave and call: “See you tomorrow at work, darling!“ he leaves towards the elevator leaving dazed Kim Jongdae behind him. He whistles some song as he rides home and cannot wait for tomorrow to come.

Jongdae, on the other hand, enters his apartment like in dream. His head is spinning, heart thundering in chest and his lips are tingling. He sits down on a couch and stares at the turned off TV. What exactly had just happened?

Did really Mr. Zhang kissed him? And called him darling? That was not possible. No way. His mind must have been playing tricks on him. He is still drunk. That’s only possible explanation he has. He shakes his head to clear it but still it is there.

Oh my god. It was true. It really happened. Mr. Zhang really kissed him and it was too damn good. He still feels it. He touches his lips and lets out dreamy sigh. He replays moment in his head and wonders why it felt so right. To have those lips pressed against his own. He is only brought back by rattling of Lay’s cage. He snaps his eyes open to look there and sees his cute little bunny giving him sad reprimanding look. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh babyyyy I’m sorry I totally forgot about you. I’m bad daddy right? Come here.“ He coos at him while opening cage. Lay jumps straight into his arms and snuggles to him. Jongdae smiles and goes back to couch.

“I know you missed me. I had very, how to put it, rough night and morning. You wouldn’t believe me.” he laughs and spends rest of his day relaxing.

☼☼☼

Luhan hums as he walks toward Yixing’s office. He wants to take out his best friend out for lunch and maybe persuade him towards trip to café so he can see Minseok. Yeah, that is good plan. The plan that is left in ruins after doors of elevator opens and he finds only Byun Baekhyun staring at Jongdae’s empty desk. One quick glance towards Yixing’s office tells him that his friend is also missing. Damn. There goes his plan but then he sees miserable look Baekhyun is giving place where Jongdae should be sitting and his mood brightens up. Ahhhh, he forgot about this crush he has on boss’ secretary. And if he is reading situation right, which he is as always, it looks like Yixing took Jongdae on lunch. Again. One would thought that man, smart as Yixing would realize his feelings. Obviously this was not the case but it gave him endless possibilities. Oh, what fun he will have!

“Hello, Mr. Byun. Can I do something for you? If you are looking for Jongdae, I believe he is on lunch with Yixing.” Luhan says startling younger man whose eyes widen and starts to stutter out his own greeting.

“With Mr. Zhang? Again? I mean, they went together last week too. They never went out before.”

“Oh, they did. When Jongdae was just on internship here. They used to work together under old Mr. Zhang.”

“Really I did not know that.”

“Well, I guess they got closer after this weekend. After all they went out together to club.”

“What? They went out?”

“Yup, also we all had coffee together and that was where Yixing asked him.”

“And Jongdae said yes?”

“Is there something bad about it?”

“He never said yes when me or Kyungsoo asked him.”

“I see.”

I see, indeed. Soo, Jongdae is not that indifferent towards Yixing. Luhan pleased with this information bid highly distressed Byun Baekhyun goodbye and goes outside. He can visit Minseok alone.  After all if he agrees, they will have a lot of planning to do.

☼☼☼

As time passed Jongdae found himself more and more in company of his boss. It is now usual thing that at least once a week they have lunch together. At first, they would discuss matters in company but later they started talking about more personal topics.

He grins to himself as he makes way towards Minseok’s café. They planned on meeting there and then going shopping. Although, Tao would join them later and shopping with Huang Zitao still fills him with terror. Tao makes him to try everything in the store and then proceeds to tear him down with criticism of how bad it looks because he is short.

He shakes his head as he opens the door. He hopes that today Tao will be nicer. Jongdae steps inside of shop and freezes. His eyes open wide and his jaw feels like it could hit the floor. Fucking Park Chanyeol stands there with his stupid grin on his fucking face like nothing is wrong. Like he fucking did not broke his heart all these years ago.

“Oh, hii, Jongdae.” Chanyeol calls out to him just as he is making turn to leave. He freezes again and closes his eyes. This must be some bad dream. He must wake up soon. He must. Maybe he can pretend he did not hear anything. Or maybe he can pretend that he is not Jongdae. That this is all just one big misunderstanding.

“Jongdae, please wait.” Chanyeol says and grabs his former best friend by arm just as he prepares to flee.

“What?”

“I want to talk with you please. Just this once hear me out.”

“No, I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Please, I was your best friend.”

“Yes, you are right. You _were_ my best friend. That was long time ago. Before you and Jongin decided to break my heart. Now if you excuse me I want to find Minseok hyung.”

“Dae, please… Let me just….”

“He said no, Chanyeol. Let it go for now. If he wants he will listen to you but not now.” Minseok joins in and puts protective arm around Jongdae’s waist. Chanyeol stops talking and for the first time he really looks at Jongdae.

He…

He looks different, that’s for sure. After all it has been more than 5 years. He looks happier, healthier. He closes his eyes and tries not to remember how Jongdae looked last time saw him but it is futile. He has that imagine seared in front of his eyes forever.

_(“Please, Yeollie… Tell me it’s not true. Please tell me you are not with him on it… Please you are my best friend…”_

_“I’m so sorry...”_

_“I trusted you! You were supposed to be on my side!”_

_Tears, tears, tears flowing everywhere. Barely contained sobs. And sound of heartbreak in trembling voice.)_

“I’m sorry, Dae. So sorry…” whispers Chanyeol and with bowed head he carefully heads out outside.

Minseok keeps his arm around Jongdae for few more minutes just to let him calm down. He hates seeing Jongdae like he used to be before. It makes him feel strangely helpless and frankly speaking he does not like the feeling. He felt it before and he definitely won’t feel it again. He makes sure of it even if it means agreeing to Luhan’s plan. If he has one. What if he agrees and he really doesn’t have a plan? It would mean spending more time with him. Minseok allows little smile to make appearance on his face. He wouldn’t mind that actually.

As Minseok loses himself in his daydreams, Jongdae calms down and curiously peeks at Minseok’s dreamy smile. He feels his own grin widen when he guesses about what his hyung is dreaming about. He is pretty sure it is about certain pretty boy. Since the first time he saw them together he starts noticing these things more and more. Minseok often loses himself in daydreaming. He always has same smile on his face. Jongdae could not be happier for his best friend. Minseok in love is totally adorable.

“Awwwww, Minseok hyuuuung. Don’t think about your boyfriend when I’m right here! I have no idea what you are thinking about and it’s making me uncomfortable.” Jongdae teases. Minseok flinches out from his daydream slightly blushing. Jongdae bursts out laughing.

“How cuteeeee….” Jongdae coos to Minseok’s big embarrassment. He lightly hits Jongdae on the arm muttering about how Luhan is not his boyfriend which makes Jongdae nearly double over laughing: “But hyung. I never mentioned Luhan ge’s name.”

Minseok stops and flushes bright red when he realizes his mistake. Shit. Jongdae will never let him live this down. He can already see it but if it puts this big smile on his baby’s face he is not complaining. At all. Maybe only little. He, after all, has face to save.

“I said Luhan’s name? You must have heard wrong… I never ever said such a name. Nope. Well, you are getting old, probably you are losing your hearing. Anyway, we have to go. Tao is waiting for us and you know how he gets when we are late. He probably makes you try out more clothes than normally.”

Jongdae’s eyes widens in horror as he realizes it is true. Huang Zitao was unmerciful when it came to shopping and fashion. He loved stuffing Jongdae in clothes. Once he muttered something that he always wanted life sized doll. Jongdae was terrified.

“Oh no. We need to go now! I do not want to be forced into changing some skirt again! Why does Tao keep thinking about me in drag? I think he has serious problems. Sehunnie should do something about it. Let’s go hyung!” Jongdae yells so loudly that people are turning and with forceful drag of Minseok he starts marching towards his car.

☼☼☼

Yixing stays sprawled on his big bed even though his phone is ringing. He has absolutely no intention of moving even one finger. His head is killing him and his stomach feels like on water. Why did he thought that going out with Luhan and Yifan, another friend of his, was good idea? It is usually never good idea. Especially when an alcohol is involved. Drunk Luhan is dangerous Luhan.

Actually any Luhan is dangerous Luhan. He doesn’t have to be even drunk. But yesterday he was drunk. Drunk of his mind and also mad. Yixing still has no idea why he was this angry. He hopes that Luhan will explain it later to him. But now he doesn’t want to move. He will lie here, curse himself for being stupid and agreeing with Luhan and Yifan’s ideas.

It is not his fault that Yifan’s boyfriend was angry at Yifan for forgetting important things. As their anniversary. Very important anniversary of 5 years being together. Joonmyun is usually very sweet person but once he is angry with Yifan he is unrecognizable. It is also reason why is Yifan currently sleeping on his couch while groaning in his sleep. It is also probably reason why is his phone ringing because Joonmyun can’t never stay mad too long at his boyfriend. So now he is calling him because he knows that Yifan is either with Luhan or Yixing. Usually Yixing. Yixing is stupidly nice and always agrees to be foster home for poor-kicked-out-of-apartment-Yifan.

With loud groan Yixing rolls over to his bed table where he put his phone last night. He squints at name written on screen and once again he was right. With sigh he accepts the call to scared and apologetic Joonmyun who as always isn’t mad anymore. He tries to answer all the questions and agrees when Joonmyun offers to come by to pick up Yifan with soup.

After call he lets his phone fall down on pillow and despite every inch of his body protesting he drags himself out of bed towards the bathroom.

When he is freshly showered, thankfully he feels better. He quietly walks to kitchen to make himself cup of coffee and to swallow painkillers.

He smiles at the way Yifan is sprawled all over his couch. He did not even make it to guestroom at night. They really must have drink a lot. Yixing is not even remembering what exactly happened last night.

While his coffee is being made, he goes back to his bedroom to put away clothes he threw on floor last night. Just as he is picking up his jeans something small, red and lacy falls from his pocket on the floor. Yixing freezes, slowly picks it up with only two fingers and is left staring at this offending piece of clothing. It was thong. Thong that definitely belonged to woman. Yixing is not woman so obviously he can’t own any panties. He also doesn’t have this kink. His brain shortcuts and slowly starts to produce small pieces of memories from last night. He gasps in horror when he realizes where they went. It was place to which Yixing normally would not come close. That’s why he is wondering, how on the earth Luhan managed to convince them to go to fucking strip club??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and I really want to apologize for not updating for so long. Tbh, for while I could not get into this story anymore. Next chapter will probably take time too because I need to figure out where I want to go with this story but don't worry I will definitely update!!! also I want to thank everyone who has subscribed to this story and also thank everyone who commented. I appreciate your comments so much, I wanted to reply but everytime I get comment I just flail around with my arms while making screeching noises. I love comments and your support but I'm useless at this type of thing. So enjoy, don't forget to subscribe and comment!  
> love,  
> El


	7. Chapter 7

Yixing stares at the underwear as it if offended him on the personal level. He tries to wreck his brain for more memories. He must know exactly what happened in case something bad happened and he had mess to clean up.

First he needs to check on Yifan to see if he remembers anything else. They have big problem if this gets out to the media if it didn’t already. And Yifan would have big problem with his boyfriend. He throws offending piece of underwear into trash and goes back to living room where Yifan just woke up with loud groan.

Yixing chuckles and sits in the armchair and watches his tall pitiful best friend try to get into sitting position. They really went overboard last night. He wonders what could have made Luhan to snap. He is composed all the time but yesterday, he let hell lose which reminds him that he needs to check up on him too.

“Hey Xing, what time is it?” Yifan croaks out and Yixing slides him glass full of water and painkillers. Yifan accepts them with silent thanks and then Yixing answers: “Little after 11. We got pretty wasted last night.”

“Fuck… Joonmyun is going to kill me.”

“Don’t worry. I already talked to him. He is not angry and he is coming with soup soon. And because of that we need to talk. What do you remember from last night?”

Yifan frowns as he tries to recall last night. Slowly memories come back and his face turns pale.

“Oh my god, Yixing! What have we done?” he asks horrified, “This can’t get out. Joonmyun would kill me and then break up with me and then bring me back to life to punch me and give me his sad disappointed look. Oh my god! Yixing! SAVE ME!! I will fucking kill Luhan. What was he thinking dragging us drunk of our asses to fucking strip club! Thank god I did not do anything more stupid.” Yifan wails into his hands where he hides his face.

Yixing sighs and goes to sit next to his distressed friend. Yifan was always drama queen so he tries to gently calm him down.

“Yifan, buddy. It’s ok. I already put people on it. They will try not to let anything out. And do you remember what exactly happen? I don’t remember anything.” Yixing asks and Yifan lifts up his head and with little smirk he says: “I thought you were gay Xing. Because you let that girl be all over you and you even let her take you to private room and didn’t you have crush on that your cute little secretary?”

Yixing pales as he hears what he has done. This can’t be right. He wouldn’t ever do something like that.

“You are kidding right? Yifan tell me you are kidding. Is this some kind of joke?” Yixing stares at Yifan with big pleading eyes but Yifan just shakes sadly his head.

“You can take a guess but you mumbled something about sexual frustration and when you got back you told us you got laid.”

He. Is. So. Fucked. Up.

Yixing feels like throwing up at the thought of some prostitute touching him. Or him putting his dick inside of her. Or even anywhere near her. Oh god. Did he even use protection? He must get tested. He copies Yifan previous position and puts his head in his hands.

“Yeah buddy, we told you not to go but you mumbled also something about Kim Jongdae’s sweet cute butt and left.”

Jongdae. He does this just when he decides to really do something about that amount of fucking desire he makes him feel. He is soooo going to kill Luhan.

♫♫♫

Jongdae just sat down in his chair at work when doors are thrown open and Mr. Zhang marches in with scowl on his face. Jongdae’s smile freezes as he sees his boss frown for what feels like the first time ever. His mouth opens a little as he watches Mr. Zhang walk past him without his usual smile and kind and now more frequent, flirty greeting.

“Bring me coffee, black, and then we go over agenda for today and call Luhan and tell him to get his ass here ASAP.” Yixing mutters as he passes Jongdae and slams door shut behind him. He even let down blinds on the glass wall separating them.

In his office, Yixing collapses at his chair and immediately regrets his behaviour but it has to be done. He fucked up and he can’t let Jongdae to close. He could get hurt and Jongdae deserves only happiness. He is such a pure person who never complains about amount of work he has him to do. He doesn’t even complain when he has to stay at the office long into the night. He will surely apologize to him about this. But later. Now he has to deal with the fact he probably slept with some random prostitute. He doesn’t even remember it! He doesn’t even know if he did indeed sleep with her, if he used protection. That reminds him that he will have to make an appointment with his doctor.

Yixing groans as he thinks about embarrassment he will have to go through. He slowly starts sorting through documents on his desk and turns on his laptop. Today will terrible day. He can already feel it. Just when he gets his thoughts under control Jongdae enters his office with his coffee and his planner under his arm. For moment he has thought of snapping at him for not knocking but then he remembers he told him not to knock before entering unless he has meeting. He forces himself to stay calm. He needs to be calm. He is CEO of the biggest company in China. He is known for his remarkable calm. He does not snap at people. He is not distraught. Well, most of the time. There was the time he was distracted during meeting where he was supposed to discuss their next moves in telecommunication department because Jongdae wore ridiculously tight pants. Or the time where he was thinking about why there are clouds in the sky during meeting with his father. Or the time where he was not listening to Luhan because Jongdae kept giggling at something on his phone. Or the time when he…..

Ok.

He is easily distracted. It happens. It happens to even more important people than him, he is sure. Jongdae places his coffee in front of him and then he steps back to stand in front of his desk. Yixing lifts up his head tiny bit to take look at him and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Jongdae’s handsome face morphed into professional emotionless mask he wore not so long ago. He is again perfect personal assistant. The one who is not close to his boss. The one who looks like he doesn’t even know his boss’ first name. The one who definitely was not kissed by the same boss in front of his own door. It surprisingly hurts because this is what he wanted but now, when he has it, it doesn’t feel good. But he promised himself that until he won’t be sure he is clean he won’t act on any feelings or desires he has.

“Mr. Zhang. Are you ready to go over your schedule now?” Jongdae asks in his best professional voice. When Mr. Zhang nods he opens planner and lays out plan for today. He is proud of himself that his voice does not waver through it. He can’t let show that he has been hurt by this. He could have expect it. After all Mr. Zhang is his boss and nothing more.

“… that would be it for today.” he finishes and while taking deep breath he continues: “Also, I called Luhan ge and he said he will be here in one hour. Do you want me to do anything else?”

Yixing with shake of his head signalises that no so Jongdae with polite goodbye leaves his office and goes to his desk where he sits down and blankly stares at his computer screen. This faking of indifference is harder than he expected. For moment his mask slips and corners of his mouth drop down. He thought that maybe… there could be something between him and Mr. Zhang. That he felt something, anything too. It looks like he just fooled himself. Again. He promised that he would never do that again but here he is.

With shake of his head he clears his head of any negative thoughts or memories and sets to the work. Mr. Zhang has important meeting tomorrow for which he needs to prepare. He can’t be distracted. With firm nod he dives into work with determination so he doesn’t even notice time passing. When he finally looks up from his computer sky is getting darker and he realizes he even skipped lunch.

One look at the closed door of the office tells him that Mr. Zhang is still working. Not wanting to disturb him, he silently finishes his work, tidies up his desk and gets ready to leave. Just when he is heading to the elevator door of the office open and Mr. Zhang exits too. Jongdae tries not to react to this but it’s hard when Yixing stands so close to him that he can smell cologne he put on this morning. It is getting to his head fast. He feels radiating from the body next to him and he wants nothing more than feels that body on his again.

He blushes and is grateful when elevator dings so he can run away. However, in the elevator its even worse. Both of them feel air get heavy with something they cannot name. Sparks fly between them and Jongdae has to bite his lip to not let out any sound. It is not fair. He is not supposed to react like this to mere presence of the older man. Still he does not move away instead he little inches closer to their arms are softly brushing each other. He wants to be closer. So much more closer…

Yixing feels his self-control rapidly dropping. Whole day he spent trying to convince himself that staying away is a good thing but now he feels like staying away is the worst thing that could ever happen. It feels like it could physically hurt him. He discreetly looks at Jongdae who is chewing on his so pink and so full lips and he has enough. He groans in his head and with one swift move he has Jongdae pressed against the wall of the elevator. Jongdae lets out unintended moan and presses even close to Yixing who with growl attacks mouth which is always tempting him. He feels Jongdae’s arms around his neck bringing him closer and smirks into the kiss. So he is not the only one whose control just slipped. Jongdae must felt the same way he did. Their kiss turns more and more passion each second. Yixing places one hand on Jongdae’s neck and with second he tries to seal memory of Jongdae’s body into his memory. He seals into his memory Jongdae’s smell. Even his taste so he has something he can think about at night when he can’t sleep. Their hips are tightly pressed and on the instinct they start grinding against each other. Jongdae can’t hold it anymore and breaks away from Yixing to let out soft sight of pleasure. Yixing takes this chance to attack Jongdae’s neck. Jongdae sighs again and tilts his head to give Mr. Zhang even more room for his exploring.

Yixing moans against his neck as he tastes him over and over again. He is drunk. He feels only Jongdae. He makes him mad. One moment he is determined to stay away from him and second he is kissing him like his life depends on it. He can’t trust even his own head right now. His whole body is betraying him. What kind of spell did Jongdae put on him? What is all of this??? These questions are burning in his mind but he doesn’t care right now. Right now, he just wants to enjoy this one fleeting moment of desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for not updating for so long. Real life stuff happened and I kind of just couldn't bring myself to write. I'm really really sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this update!! I'm working hard on my other stories too and I even has some more unpublished xingdae stuff! as u clearly probably noticed I'm big xingdae trash. I'll stop babbling now. I hope you enjoyed and if you want please drop comment I will be happiest person ever xxx


End file.
